<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know the words you'll say to me by Nwalme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021880">I know the words you'll say to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwalme/pseuds/Nwalme'>Nwalme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mamihlapinatapai [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dunkirk (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nwalme/pseuds/Nwalme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Collins &amp; Farrier (Dunkirk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mamihlapinatapai [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know the words you'll say to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我說，我總感覺，你的家裡應該有鋼琴什麼的。」Farrier一手揉著Collins的金髮，另一隻手和他的鬆鬆地扣在一起，被他舉到唇邊響亮地親了一下。</p><p>「憑這隻手？」Collins抬起手，頂燈的燈光順著他修長的手指間的縫隙流洩而下，他的唇上浮起一個落寞的笑容來，「是，以前有一架。」</p><p>Farrier低頭看到他的表情，那隻撫摸他頭髮的手動作更加溫柔起來。</p><p>「後來呢？」他低下頭去在Collins唇上印下一個吻，「我以前是個窮小子的時候，很盼望自己能學鋼琴。」</p><p>也許因為他這一刻的溫柔，Collins蔚藍的眼眸有些迷茫，之後便湧上了洶湧的情緒。他轉過頭去看著茶几上放著的熱氣騰騰的茶，努力恢復自己已經不平靜的呼吸。</p><p>「後來沒有了。我和父母他們離開家來到這裡，就沒有了。」他有些疲憊地閉上眼睛，「再後來什麼都沒有了，媽媽就…離開我了。」</p><p>Farrier被他枕著的睡褲暈開一片水痕，他只能小心翼翼伸手去撫摸他的臉，撫摸他的睫毛，拭去那些淚水。</p><p>「別哭。」他低低地對他說，最後幾乎是俯下身去擁抱Collins，「再後來…你不就遇到我了嗎？」</p><p>「是啊。再後來，就遇到你了。我們後來還會見面，會…成為伴侶。」Collins的手搭在他的肩膀上，「你會離開我嗎，Belk？」</p><p>「我保證不會。」Farrier凝視他的眼睛，「哪種離開都不會。」</p><p>「就算是唬人的我大概也希望這是真的。」Collins慢慢坐起身來，靠在他肩膀上，「我明晚會去看曼聯的比賽。」</p><p>「焦點之戰，我的小男孩當然不想錯過。」Farrier一聳肩，做了一個誇張的表情，「我明晚可能也有事，不過我盡量等你。」</p><p>「Belk，我覺得如果你現在就在我面前想要帶球過我，我會把你連人帶球鏟了。」Collins給了他一捶，他們倆面對面看著對方，Farrier沒有再看到他陷於回憶的悲傷，終於鬆了口氣，「雖然我以前可是一名不錯的後腰。」</p><p>「我不會帶球過人。」Farrier親了親他的額頭，「不過即便我這麼愛你，如果你這麼犯規的話我也得給你吹一張牌。」</p><p>「帶球過人都不會？」Collins有些好笑地看著他，「Belk，帶球過人比拳擊簡單一些。」</p><p>「俘獲你的心大概比學帶球過人更讓我有動力。」Farrier突然把他抱了起來，「不過現在我覺得不能討論什麼帶球過人了，我覺得我們都需要休息，應付明天的事情。」</p><p>「Belk，我可以教你。」被放到床上的時候Collins對他說，「不過你能不能不要這麼…糾結於我。」</p><p>「我滿心裡都是你。」Farrier笑著對他說，「如果這個時候不提到你，我會覺得不太適應。」</p><p>房間裡陷入黑暗，他們牢牢抱著彼此。</p><p>「Belk，以前我的那架鋼琴，是很棒的三角鋼琴。」在即將入睡的時候Farrier聽到Collins幾乎囈語一般對他說。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>球場豎立的大屏幕上顯示著2比0的比分。</p><p>Collins坐在座位上，已經掩飾不住喜悅的笑容。</p><p>儘管他已經習慣掩藏情緒，不代表他從來不會表露，尤其和Farrier在一起以後。</p><p>他更喜歡在他面前毫無遮擋，也無需防備。</p><p>第四官員舉起補時的顯示牌，補時三分鐘。</p><p>他旁邊的球迷開始離場，而他拉起外套拉鍊，站起身探出身子去看。</p><p>「這可比你連人帶球鏟掉危險。」有人走過來把他的身子扶回去，「而且也不會有裁判警告你。」</p><p>「Belk…」Collins看不清他的臉，聲音熟悉到足以讓他認出面前的人來，「你怎麼來了？」</p><p>「來看看我的小男孩為了他喜歡的球隊笑得這麼開心，難道不是理所當然？」Farrier輕描淡寫，和他一樣的角度看向球場。</p><p>裁判一聲哨響，Collins不由得緊張地握緊欄杆，Farrier的手覆上他的，輕輕摩挲讓他放輕鬆。</p><p>「天吶。」他低聲咕噥。</p><p>「一個點球。」Farrier吹了一聲口哨，站起身來，「徹底沒有懸念了。」</p><p>可是Collins紋絲不動，Farrier看他一眼，於是微微笑著站在那裡。</p><p>點球毫無懸念罰進，終場哨聲吹響。</p><p>Collins站起身來，他的眼睛驚喜地掃過綠茵場上擁抱慶祝勝利的球員，然後和身旁的人那雙深綠色的眼眸對上。</p><p>「我真高興。」他輕聲說，找不到別的詞語來形容。</p><p>於是笑容一直掛在他的臉上。</p><p>「我知道。」Farrier對他說，「我希望你高興。」</p><p>「走吧。」Collins戀戀不捨看著已經開始退場的球員走進球員通道，然後扭過頭去。</p><p>Farrier先他幾步走在前面，他的帽子和大衣上沾著水珠。</p><p>「我來開車。」他們倆走到停車場裡，Farrier主動打開門，坐了進去。</p><p>Collins一言不發把鑰匙遞給他。</p><p>Farrier知道他此刻的猶豫，他們倆從來沒有公開過關係，這種感覺對他來說有些新奇。</p><p>引擎的聲音蓋過了他們倆的呼吸聲，Collins拉好安全帶，眼睛盯著他的一隻手。</p><p>「你說今晚有事。」他低垂的金色的睫毛眨動，「然後是趕過來的？」</p><p>汽車在紅綠燈前停下，雨水模糊了紅綠燈的光影。</p><p>「第14分鐘，Fellaini接到傳球，重炮轟門進球。」Farrier帶著笑看著他，「第72分鐘Rashford帶球突入禁區射門得分。」</p><p>「你在聽電台嗎Belk？」Collins放鬆下來，抬起頭看著他，「我以為你不知道是哪個頻道。」</p><p>「我確實不知道。」Farrier低頭在他耳朵上親了一下，「因為我在你身後看了整整一場比賽，看來我偽裝得很好，看到我們平時安靜的議員先生激動地為了進球跳了起來，大聲喊加油。」</p><p>他心情愉悅，聲音裡帶著笑意。</p><p>Collins愣了愣，難以置信地看著他，然後轉過頭去看著窗外雨水滑落的痕跡。</p><p>「你是害怕我迷路嗎？」Collins直視前方，汽車開過路口，「雖然這看上去並不像是要回家。」</p><p>「猜對了。」Farrier含糊地對他說。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在走下那段昏暗樓梯時Farrier牽住他的手，Collins猶豫一下，握住他的。</p><p>他們倆的樣子看起來像是要攜手共度一生的伴侶，Collins想。</p><p>他本來就沒有和其他人共度一生的打算了，在Farrier和他表白，和他擁抱，和他親吻以後。</p><p>鐵門合上，隔出一個沒有雨聲的世界，Farrier一手擁著他，另一隻手摁亮了燈。</p><p>Collins的眼睛明亮起來，他的手指在Farrier掌心裡微微顫抖著。</p><p>天知道他花了多大的努力讓自己平靜得跟平時沒有兩樣。</p><p>一架Carod三角鋼琴放在房間的正中央，他覺得自己的呼吸都快要停滯了，以防這是一個脆弱的夢境，連加重一點的呼吸都能讓它支離破碎。</p><p>「Belk。」Collins的手緊緊抓住Farrier，「我在做夢麼？」</p><p>他的語氣裡滿是不確定。</p><p>光是平時對足球不怎麼感興趣的Farrier在他身後看了他一場為了球隊加油鼓勁，為了勝利那麼開心都足夠他認為這是在做夢。</p><p>和他記憶中一模一樣的三角鋼琴。</p><p>「這是禮物。」Farrier的手慢慢鬆開，推著他走上前去，「你沒在做夢。」</p><p>鋼琴的漆面映出了他湛藍的眸子、金色的髮，還有那張無論什麼時候看起來都帶著稚氣的面容。</p><p>「一模一樣的。」Collins的手指顫抖著摸上去，掀開了琴蓋，指尖觸碰冰涼的琴鍵，「你怎麼知道的？」</p><p>他想起了幼年母親教他彈鋼琴的日子。</p><p>「我猜的。」Farrier對他說，而他並不認為這個答案如此可信。</p><p>但是答案並不是最重要的，他心知肚明。</p><p>關於母親的痛和對Farrier如此用心的甜蜜交織在心頭，突然產生了微妙的感受。</p><p>「未免太巧合了。」他輕聲說，轉頭去看眼神關切的Farrier，他的神情有些迷茫，「讓我感覺像是你走入過我關於從前的夢境一樣。」</p><p>Farrier的手按在他的肩頭，讓他慢慢坐在琴凳上。</p><p>這讓Collins幾乎陷入了回憶中，他的手指依然顫抖著，熟悉地搭在琴鍵上。</p><p>他的母親會側著身子站在鋼琴邊看著他，而Farrier也是一樣的角度。</p><p>「為我彈一首曲子？」Farrier對他說，Collins的思緒收了回來，反而盯著他的抬頭紋，「隨便什麼。」</p><p>他的眼睛比燈光更亮，Farrier想著，低下頭去掏出菸。</p><p>Collins深吸一口氣，琴聲順著指間潺潺流洩。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Farrier看著Collins，樂曲並不繁複，那雙纖細白皙的手在琴鍵上翩翩起舞。</p><p>Collins的迷人之處不止這一點，而這一刻起在他心裡又多了一點。</p><p>他凝視他因為沉浸入旋律後慢慢閉上的眼睛，想要傾身吻下去，卻又擔憂樂曲就停頓在此刻，失卻所有夾雜其中的感情。</p><p>Collins閉著眼，彷彿回到從前。</p><p>他的父母之間莫名出現的裂痕讓他恐懼而擔憂，母親每一日的頹廢和在他面前的強顏歡笑都讓他害怕。</p><p>而他更痛恨自己的無能為力，他在琴房彈奏鋼琴，卻再也看不到母親因為他的演奏技巧漸趨成熟而欣慰的笑容。</p><p>後來他不再去彈奏鋼琴，鋼琴在他的人生裡消失。</p><p>直到這個下雨的晚上，他和他的伴侶在一起。Farrier誠懇地希望他為他彈奏曲子。他的手指顫抖著彈出最後一個音符，低垂的視線沒有去看近在咫尺的Farrier。</p><p>Farrier看著他，抬起手為他鼓掌。</p><p>Collins終於抬起頭去看他，往旁邊挪了挪，幾乎是嘆息著蓋上琴蓋。</p><p>Farrier一定不希望知道這是什麼樣的曲子。他想。</p><p>「你想念你母親。」Farrier捧起他的雙手，直視那雙湛藍的眸子。</p><p>「我不知道那時候他們為什麼變成了那樣。」Collins面對他坐著，他的面容有些悲傷。</p><p>他的指尖傳來男人豐滿的嘴唇帶來的溫熱觸感，Collins知道自己想都不用想就知道Farrier此刻眼神有多柔和。</p><p>「這首曲子叫什麼？」Farrier問他，親著他的手指，聲音有些模糊。</p><p>「I know the words you'll say to me。」Collins回答他，視線投在自己的手指尖，「不記得哪張唱片聽到的了。」</p><p>「聽上去倒是很符合我們倆，嗯？」Farrier挑眉，放下他的手轉過身去。</p><p>他們倆並肩沉默地坐在那裡，Collins的臉上露出一個內斂的笑容來。</p><p>「很符合。」他側過頭，藍眼睛裡閃動著光，「雖然旋律不太符合。」</p><p>「有關係嗎？」Farrier問他，抬手去看手腕上的手錶。</p><p>「現在沒了。」Collins莫名想要靠上他的肩頭，Farrier一隻手抬起他的下頜，在他還一頭霧水的時候給他一個深吻。</p><p>「Collins，情人節快樂。」他注視著Collins眼睛，非常高興看到他認真地看著自己。</p><p>「情人節快樂，Belk。」他揚起一個笑容，確定地靠在Farrier的肩頭，「這就是你的禮物，還有…你看著我看比賽。」</p><p>「我只想告訴你以後你的重要時刻我都不會缺席。」他輕聲說，Collins修長的手指覆上他的，「我會在你身邊。」</p><p>「你當然不會。」Collins看著他和自己十指相扣，「我會揪著你，你會在我身邊。」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>